


The love of a tyrant is a thorned rose.

by catsanddragons



Series: a messed  up au of Hal/Sinestro [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Poor Hal, Sinestro being creepy, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mostly - Freeform, this characterization probably isnt cannon but wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinestro has had enough.<br/>Hal belongs to him and its time he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love of a tyrant is a thorned rose.

Im not getting out of this. 

More specifically Sinestro wasn't letting him get out of this. When he had tried to retreat with the rest of the corps, golden chains had yanked him back. Sinestros attacks were unrelenting, inescapable and spitting with rage. The fight had been going on for hours now. And Hals ring was on its last legs.

He raised shaking hands. A hammer slammed down. And His constructs shattered around him. He was flying back into something that punched the air out of his chest. . 

The sickly yellow constructs grasped forward and clamped around his neck and limbs.He fought like a rabid animal. First with green then with fleshy bloody hands. But no matter how much his scrabbled he couldn't drag the yellow touch away. The one around his throat tightened.

Sinestro glided closer, viciously thrilled at having successfully pined him for the first time since the War. His gaze burned. Hell all of him seemed to burn with a hungry, unstable light.

Air he couldn't get any air.

Hal scratched at it helplessly at his throat.

Darkness curled around the edges of the world. 

Is he going to? Hes not really going to kill me this time is he?

Then the construct loosened. and Sinestro granted him the right to breath again. 

“Jordan” He reprimanded ,sounding all the world like he has lecturing Hal his lack of respect for protocol or “Stop this ridiculousness and surrender to me. ” 

“ “Fuck! Off!” he snarled, struggling impotently against his bindings. .

Sinestro stepped forward. He reached up and gently oh so gently like he actually cared, stroked down Hal's face . No,Hal jerked away, or tried too . No this this thing was not happening again.

“Stop touching me” He hissed, increasingly disturbed as Sinestro ignored him .

“ Why would I do that Jordan,” Once that look, that hunger, had made him feel wanted, happy. Now... he shivered and looked away.

Sintestro smiled, cause yay his ex had a fear fetish now, wasn't that great.

“You are mine after all “

“I .am. not. yours. You purple piece of shit “ 

God why cant you just leave me alone. I let you go. Why can you do the same?

The alien pressed closer till his old lover consumed his senses again. The familiar smell, look of warm gold eyes and cool hands holding him close. 

““You are mine Jordan" The Korgorian murmured softly, almost kindly. 

And for a moment Hal **wanted ******,

" and clearly I have let you delude yourself otherwise for too long “ 

But only for a moment. And then reality and the fear came back.

He was pinned down like a butterfly for Sinestro. This one was his enemy not his lover and- this position is a violently familiar one. A shiver ran down all of his body. 

But no, Sinestro wouldn’t wouldn't really- what do you know about what he wouldn't do? You thought he wouldn’t kill, wouldn't leave you. 

Hal started struggling gain. Cracks formed in the constructs for a second. Then they reformed ,tighter and stronger. Yanking him back where Sinestro wanted him. 

"I have you now and no one. No one. Not the guardians. Not the corps. Not your idiocy, will take you away from me again. " 

Hot breath seemed to lick over the skin of his face. God he’s too close does he have to be so close. 

" Your family doesn’t matter to me, your planet don’t matter to me, the lives of your people don’t matter to me, other lanterns don’t matter to me. Justice league don’t matter to me. You are all that matters, the only life I value. Do you understand what that means? I would gladly kill any number of the little fools if it will ensure I keep you”. 

Maybe If I can summon up a fist.... 

“And if you try to run away. Like your trying to now. “ Hal screams as Sinestro crushes his hand, shattering the half formed hope. 

“ Look at me Hal ,” He dragged his eyes up . Sinestro smiled. 

“If you try anything like that again. I will go to your earth” He said promised almost kindly “I will find your family. And then I will drag them into space so that you can watch them suffocate. " He means it. He really-God. 

"I will not hurt you. I could never really hurt you. But If you do anything to fight me, to escape, I will punish them for your actions." 

“ Do you understand?” 

“Oh God Leave them alone please just” The binds dug into his skin. 

“Do. you .understand.” 

“Yes god I understand please just don’t”. 

The monster seemed pleased. “you cannot stop me. You have never been able to stop me before and you cant stop me now. Certainly not before I am able to deal out your punishment".

A strangled sob escaped. Something inside him crumbled. 

"Be mine again Jordan” He purred. Going from threatening to coaxing at the first sign of weakness.“ I love you “ 

This isn't love 

"I’ve always loved you, “ 

This cant be love.

He pressed a kiss to Hal forehead

“and I’ll never turn away from you,” The promise or threat seeped into his ears “ I will never surrender you.. " 

Sinestro pressed so close there wasn’t a inch of his skin untouched unclaimed free. 

“I know I left you. I’m sorry. It was not my intention. ” “He rubbed Hals neck, unconsciously a part of him, a stupid part of him melted. Ready for Sinestro to mold. 

“Im back now. Im here," He cooed “and I am never leaving you alone again. Never” 


End file.
